tttefandomcom-20200213-history
'Arry and Bert
'Arry and Bert *'Class:' BR Class 08 *'Designer:' British Railways *'Builder:' Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, or Horwich Works *'Configuration:' 0-6-0 *'Speed:' 15-20 mph 'Arry and Bert are two gruff diesel twins who work for the Sodor Ironworks at the smelters. As of the twelfth season, they appear to be based at the Sodor Slate Quarry. Bio 'Arry and Bert are villainous troublemakers. They have tried to scrap Stepney, and make Percy and James "middle engines", and frighten Fergus away from the smelters, and make the engines believe Neville was planning to bump them. They also teased Henry because of the special coal he had to use by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". According to merchandise bios, they also wish to scrap Oliver. Persona 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. Although at first they had a heartened dislike for steam engines, they appear to have grown accustomed to their smoke-puffing companions. 'Arry is the more violent of the two, whereas Bert is the more stupid. Basis 'Arry and Bert are BR Class 08 shunters. Diesel, The Diesel Shunter, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton and Sidney are also members of this class. Livery 'Arry and Bert are painted green-grey with yellow hazard stripes on their fronts and rears and yellow cabs. They have "Sodor Ironworks" written on their sides in white. Appearances Voice Actors 'Arry: * Kerry Shale (UK/US; fourteenth season onwards) * Tomohisa Asō (Japan; fifth season only) * Yūki Satō (Japan; sixth - eighth seasons) * Shinichi Namiki (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; fourteenth season onwards) * Jan Kulczycki (Poland; fifteenth season onwards) Bert: * Kerry Shale (UK/US; fourteenth and fifteenth seasons) * William Hope (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Keiji Hirai (Japan; sixth - eighth seasons) * Shinichi Namiki (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fourteenth season onwards) * Mieczysław Morański (Poland; fourteenth season only) Trivia * The two are not quite identical: Bert has more stubble. * 'Arry and Bert were made into CGI for the CGI test episode, Thomas and the Stinky Cheese. * In some merchandising, the twins are named "Iron 'Arry" and "Iron Bert". * 'Arry and Bert's Hornby models have Splatter and Dodge's faces. * The metallic release of 'Arry and Bert in Take-Along has a spelling error on the character card: it reads "'Arr'''t and Bert". * 'Arry and Bert's television series models don't have handrails but some of their merchandise lines do. * Some merchandise bios and even the Thomas and Friends website say 'Arry and Bert are called "The Grim Messengers of Doom" because of their grim job of melting down engines. * The 1998 official website called 'Arry and Bert "The Yellow Diesels". * A model of 'Arry and one of Bert are currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Another diesel engine, who looks exactly like 'Arry and Bert, is seen and mentioned in the video game, Right on Time. * In the CGI switchover, 'Arry and Bert's faces became slightly bigger. * In Season 12, 'Arry and Bert's faces were smaller. * In the television series, 'Arry and Bert were never specified as "twins", just "brothers". Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * Bachmann (coming soon) * Hornby (discontinued) * Lionel (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote; coming soon) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * De Agostini Gallery File:StepneyGetsLost1.png File:StepneyGetsLost41.png File:MiddleEngine2.jpg|'Arry File:MiddleEngine9.jpg|Bert File:MiddleEngine7.jpg|'Arry and Bert with James File:FergusBreaksTheRules27.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle30.png File:CallingAllEngines!28.png File:CallingAllEngines!29.png|'Arry and Bert with Percy and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines!105.png File:CallingAllEngines!157.png File:CallingAllEngines!225.png File:CallingAllEngines!287.png File:CallingAllEngines!231.png|'Arry, Daisy, and Mavis File:Arry'swheels.png|'Arry's wheels File:ArryandBert'stop.png File:Bert'scab.png|Bert's cab File:ThomasandtheNewEngine1.jpg File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese4.png File:TheGreatDiscovery188.png|'Arry and Bert with Salty in The Great Discovery File:Don'tGoBack21.png|'Arry and Bert with CGI faces File:VictorSaysYes6.png|'Arry and Bert in the fourteenth season File:VictorSaysYes33.png|'Arry and Bert in full CGI File:Henry'sHappyCoal32.jpg|'Arry and Bert with Henry in the fifteenth season File:Henry'sHappyCoal11.jpg File:Henry'sHappyCoal12.jpg Henry'sHappyCoal63.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles26.png File:BustMyBuffers!11.png File:BustMyBuffers!13.png|'Arry with Gordon File:IronArryFront.jpeg|'Arry's Model File:IronBertFront.jpeg|Bert's Model File:'ArryPromo.png File:'ArryandThomasCGIpromo.png|'Arry and Thomas CGI promo File:CGIBert.png|Bert in the CGI test of Thomas and the Stinky Cheese File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|'Arry and Bert's basis Merchandise Gallery File:LearningCurveWoodenRailway'ArryandBert.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013'Arry.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway 'Arry File:Take-Along'ArryandBert.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayIron'Arry.jpg|Take-n-Play 'Arry File:Take-n-PlayIronBert.jpg|Take-n-Play Bert File:TrackMaster'Arry.jpg|TrackMaster 'Arry File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|TrackMaster Bert File:ERTL'Arry.jpg|ERTL 'Arry File:ERTLBert.jpg|ERTL Bert File:OriginalHornby'ArryandBert.png|Original Hornby File:HornbyArry.PNG|Hornby 'Arry File:HornbyBert.PNG|Hornby Bert File:BachmannArry.JPG|Bachmann 'Arry File:BachmannBert.JPG|Bachmann Bert File:DiAgostini'ArryorBert.PNG|De Agostini 'Arry File:DeAgostiniBert.jpg|De Agostini Bert File:MyFirstThomas'Arry.jpg|My First Thomas 'Arry File:MyThomasStoryLibraryArryandBert.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:'ArryandBert2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:BR Class 08 Category:North Western Railway